You are beautiful
by Aire2409
Summary: Cuando no te corresponden, o siquiera puedes luchar por serlo, es entonces cuando el amor se sufre, más de lo que normalmente se sufre, pero, aún así, a pesar de desear no sentir nunca más, el amor es tan intenso que no es fácil de olvidar.Oneshot.Songfc


_Historia dedicada a __**Ardalus,**__ el joven que me ha dado su apoyo y sus comentarios en mis historias y que igualmente me ha dado varios fics tiernos, hermosos y pasionales para leer y disfrutar, espero y esta pequeña historia te guste un poco de lo mucho que me gustan las tuyas…muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, muchas gracias Ardalus._

_Espero y poder escribir una historia dedicada a cada uno de mis fieles seguidores y amigos xD…._

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

"**You are beautiful****" no me pertenece, esta canción es de James Blunt.**

** You are beautiful**

Kakashi Hatake, ese soy yo, el ninja copia, uno de los hombres más temidos y buscados en el mundo shinobi.

El que se jacta de tener más de mil jutsus, creador del chidori, poseedor del record ninja al más joven ascendido a chunnin y jounnin, prospecto a hokage, y un sinfín de títulos más, mi vida es buena, es brillante…pero…

_Mi vida es brillante/__My life is brilliant._

_Mi amor es puro/__My love is pure._

_Vi un ángel/__I saw an angel._

_De eso estoy seguro/__ Of that I'm sure._

Eres tan hermosa mi dulce Sakura, mi pequeña alumna, mi niña, mi tierno ángel…no puedo evitar pensarlo.

Mi vida es ejemplar, brillante…pero quizás yo no lo sea tanto…

-Kakashi sensei, ¿no piensa venir a comer?-

-Hum...no, lo siento, tengo algo que hacer-

-¿Algo por hacer, eh?- suspiras, estas molesta, lo sé –difícilmente le creo-

-Hum, pero es verdad-

-¿Seguro que no es solo por ignorarnos?-

Niego con la cabeza, doy media vuelta y me alejo leyendo mi infaltable libro.

-Le creeríamos mas si dejara de leer sensei, pero supongo que no nos queda más que "creerle"-

Asiento y me alejo más y más.

Te quedas mirándome un poco, junto al resto de los chicos, después, cuando se cansan de hablarme y notar que no me importa, se van…

Te veo dar media vuelta e irte, sonriendo junto a ellos, quizás no te mire directamente, pero te he visto y examinado tanto y por tantos años que estoy seguro de los movimientos que haces.

Mi vida es ejemplar, brillante…pero quizás yo no lo sea tanto…

¿Acaso un hombre brillante siente esto por alguien que no debe?, supongo que tal vez, después de todo debe tener algo de verdad eso que dicen que uno no manda en el corazón, ni en el nuestro ni en el ajeno, por mucho que se esfuerce…

Quizás es verdad que uno no elige a quien amar, yo no te elegí a ti, a ti mi pequeña alumna, quizás es cierto, pero eso no significa que no esté mal…

Pero aquí estoy, bien o mal aquí estoy, viéndote, desde lejos, desde las sombras, como siempre…

La amo, la amo a pesar de ser prohibido, absurdo, tonto, imposible, la amo como se ama una estrella que se ve y se desea alcanzar, como un ángel que se idolatra, que se admira, como se desea a una mujer, la mujer que se ama intensamente…

Pero, seguro estoy, nunca podré acercarme de esa forma que tanto añoro, que tanto sueño, nunca podré hacerlo o siquiera decirle que la amo, confesarle este amor que me oprime el pecho y que a veces me hace enloquecer.

Mi amor es puro, estoy seguro. La quiero con la pureza, la sinceridad y la pasión con que un hombre como yo puede amar.

_Ella me sonrió en el metro/__ She smiled at me on the subway._

_Ella estaba con otro hombre/__ She was with another man._

_Pero no perderé el sueño por eso,/__ But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_Porque tengo un plan/__'Cause I've got a plan._

Eres tan hermosa mi dulce Sakura.

-Sensei…gracias por salvarme-

Y me sonríes, yo solo muevo la cabeza sin verte, te enfadas un poco pero vuelves a suspirar tratando un poco de tenerme paciencia, esa que pongo al límite durante tantas ocasiones.

-Hum, no tienes porque agradecer, ya te lo he dicho-

-Sí, pero quiero ser amable-

Sonríes, te acercas y acomodas mi almohada, dulcemente, como solo tú puedes, y me sonríes, tímida y sinceramente, solo como tú lo haces.

-Muy bien sensei…ahora solo le resta un día más y podrá marcharse del espantoso hospital que tanto odia-

-No me das esperanzas en vano ¿verdad?, no te burlas de mi, ¿cierto?-

Ríes ante mi broma, ante el tono quejumbroso de mis palabras.

-Claro que no-

-¿Es verdad?-

- Estoy segura-

-Hum…bueno, confiaré en ti, ni tú puedes ser tan cruel con tu viejo y solitario sensei-

-Deje de quejarse y ser tan exagerado…solo descanse un poco para que sea menos su agonía ¿de acuerdo?-

Me ves asentir de nuevo con mi rostro bajo las hojas, suspiras molesta pensando que no te pongo atención…

Cuán poco sabes de mi mí pequeña Sakura…cuanto es lo que ignoras de este hombre que te ama entre las sombras, entre el mundo distante y mudo de mis secretos.

-Nos vemos, hasta mañana Kakashi sensei, pórtese bien, nada de molestar a las enfermeras, ¿ok?-

-¿Enfermeras, cuáles?-

-Sensei- me llamas molesta, incapaz de creerme.

-Bien, seré un ángel, lo prometo-

-Eso espero, que si no…-

Me amenazas, sigo sin verte, te molestas de nuevo, pero suspiras, no quieres discutir.

-Hasta mañana- sonríes, te despides sin esperar respuesta, pues sabes que no la habrá, me dejas.

Y te vas, de nuevo te vas…mezclándote con el sin fin de gente que viene y va en este hospital…pero sigo mirándote, aunque estuvieras entre un millón de personas podría encontrarte y verte fácilmente…

-Hasta pronto Sakura chan-

Me despido cuando ya te has marchado, cuando estas tan lejos como para notar el amor en mis palabras o la ternura en mis ojos. Me despido cuando ya no estás cerca, cuando mi secreto no corre peligro. Me despido como siempre, cuando ya no estás conmigo.

Te has ido y solo…solo me resta verte, extrañarte y esperar por aquel otro día en que te veré…

_Tú eres hermosa, eres hermosa/__ You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_Eres hermosa, es cierto/__ You're beautiful, it's true._

_Vi tu cara en un lugar lleno/__ I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_Y no sé qué hacer,/__ And I don't know what to do,_

_Porque nunca estaré contigo/__'Cause I'll never be with you._

Eres tan hermosa mi niña.

Cada día que pasa estas aquí, tan hermosa, tan cercana, pero tan lejana de mi…

¿Por qué me ha pasado?, ¿acaso es un castigo?, ¿una pena agridulce por la que tengo que pasar?...

Y no niego que el amor es hermoso, es bello, pero también es cruel y doloroso…

Como en mi caso.

Lo es cuando estamos del otro lado, cuando no se es la persona que comparte sus abrazos, cuando no es a ti a quien se dirigen sus miradas de amor, de ternura, ni sus cuidados, cuando la persona a la que amas no puede verte como algo más que, si bien te trata la vida, un amigo.

Cuando no te corresponden…o siquiera puedes luchar por serlo…

_Si, ella llamó mi atención,/__ Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_Cuando nos cruzamos/__ As we walked on by._

Eres tan hermosa mi frágil princesa.

-Y bien, ¿cómo me veo?-

Giras como en una especie de baile ante nosotros, todos te observamos, ¿cómo podríamos ver algo más?, eres tan hermosa…

-¡Estas preciosa Sakura chan!, ¡de veras!-

-Gracias Naruto-

Te sonrojas, con esa inocencia que tanto admiro.

-¿En serio?, ¿el vestido se ve bien?, estoy nerviosa, no es del color que quería-

Y de alguna manera todos responden a tu pregunta, incluso yo, que solo te doy un sí con mi cabeza, como suelo hacerlo siempre.

Aún si pudiera hablarte, decirte lo que realmente pienso, dudo mucho que pudiera expresarte correctamente todo lo que creas en mi…

-Serás la sensación de la fiesta Sakura chan, ¡de verás!-

Naruto tenía razón, eres la más hermosa de la velada, te veo bailar, sonreír, ser feliz, y eso es suficiente…tu felicidad es lo importante…lo único que quizás me duele es no ser yo quien provoca esa alegría especial en tu corazón…

-Espera...bailaré con él un poco...se ve tan solo-

Tu dulce voz retumba en mis oídos, aun estando en este sitio lleno de gente y ruido puedo escucharte perfectamente…

Mi noble niña, ¿estás preocupada por tu viejo y solitario sensei?, no te preocupes, porque la soledad ya es parte de mi vida, porque ya estoy acostumbrado a ella, no te preocupes por mí.

Además, a pesar de eso, de que tu viejo sensei sea un solitario, él con solo verte, escucharte, sentirte o saberte cercana tiene suficiente para que por un momento se olvide de todo, y solo piense en ti…y de alguna manera sea feliz.

-Sensei, venga, vamos a bailar-

Me tomas del brazo, queriendo que me incorpore, eres tan graciosa cuando te empecinas en algo, lo eres a pesar de tu mal carácter y lo mucho que te has fortalecido.

-Hum…no-

-¡Sensei!, ¿me está rechazando?-

-Hum…no…es que…Sakura chan, no sé bailar-

-Ah…lo sien…- te detienes, parpadeas y tus hermosos ojos verdes se encienden, estas molesta -¡pero qué excusa más mala y tonta!, ¡usted me enseñó a bailar a mí!-

-¿Ah sí?-

-¡SI!-

-Pero ya no soy tan bueno-

- ¡¿Tan bueno? !, ¡si es excelente!

-Oh…lo había olvidado…o tal vez es que fue hace tanto que se me ha olvidado bailar-

-¡No diga tonterías!, primero no fue hace taaantooo y segundo, bailar no es algo que se olvide-

-Pero…Sakura chan-

-¡Sin peros!-

_Ella pudo darse cuenta viendo mi cara que yo estaba pasmado/__ She could see from my face that I was, Fucking high,_

_Y no creo que la vuelva a ver de nuevo,/__ And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_Pero compartimos un momento que durará por siempre __But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Me tomas fuertemente y logras que salga de mi asiento, el resto de nuestros amigos sonríe ante el espectáculo que es hacerte rabiar, es bastante divertido.

Me llevas a la pista.

Tomo tu cintura entre mis manos y siento tu pequeño y grácil cuerpo tan cercano al mío, es agradable. Danzamos, bailamos, y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa sino pensarte, sentirte, amarte y desearte.

Puedo oler tu perfume y ver como tus labios se mueven hablando quien sabe que palabras.

Mi niña no te enfades con tu exasperante e indiferente maestro, compréndelo, ¿cómo podría escuchar lo que dices si está tan distraído con tu piel, tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tus sonrisas?, ¿cómo podría pensar siquiera en algo más?

Una y otra vez damos vueltas entre las parejas, bailando, danzando.

-…y es que este vestido…-

-No te preocupes más por eso Sakura chan-

-Es que no es del color que quería y…-

-Te ves increíblemente hermosa, créeme-

Te interrumpo repentinamente y te digo esa frase con la seriedad que se tiene al dar una verdad irrefutable y universal.

Te has sonrojado y me has visto, yo te sonrío, intento no parecer nervioso, quizás fui muy impulsivo e irresponsable, y tal vez por ello leíste en mi pequeña frase una parte del gran amor que te profeso en silencio.

O solo estas sorprendida, debes estarlo, no suelo halagar mucho, ni siquiera a ti, al menos no cuando me escuchas, al menos no en voz alta.

Pero esta vez, a pesar de ser un tanto peligroso, no me he podido controlar y te he dicho un poco de lo mucho que siento por ti…

A veces, mi ángel de cabellos rosas, a veces a tu maestro le es tan difícil controlarse. Si tan solo te enteraras de lo mucho que lucha en contra de sus impulsos e instintos. Si supieras que tan solo no hablarte, o hacerlo de forma "correcta", le parece muy complicado. O que incluso en ocasiones siente que eso, su amor por ti, le ahoga, le atormenta y le asusta.

Es tan complicado mi niña.

-Gracias, Kakashi sensei-

-Hum- sonrió, al parecer no lo has notado, una vez más he logrado disfrazarlo.

Y seguimos bailando, y yo sigo inmerso en ti, en tu persona, en tus gestos, en tus sonrisas y en tus débiles sonrojos, e, igualmente, sigo luchando por no demostrarlo, lucho porque aquellos pensamientos no se lean en mis ojos, o, que por lo menos, tu no seas capaz de interpretarlos…

…supongo mi pequeña Sakura que soy bueno en eso…

La pieza termina, regresamos a la mesa, te agradezco y tu igual, sonríes y me siento en mi lugar de antes, te vas, con ellos, con él…pero…

Pero, a pesar de que solo fue un instante que te tuve entre mis brazos, que tus ojos solo fueron míos, que tu sonrisa y el sonrojo en tus mejillas fueron por mí y por mis palabras, a pesar de que duró tan poco, ese instante es mío, será nuestro en secreto porque puedo compartirlo contigo si lo deseas…

Si mi niña, ese instante que me has regalado lo atesoraré y será mío por siempre mi pequeña…

_Tu eres hermosa, eres hermosa/__ You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_Eres hermosa, es cierto/__ You're beautiful, it's true._

_Ví tu cara en un lugar lleno/__I saw you face in a crowded place_

Eres tan hermosa mi tierna jovencita.

Cuando no te corresponden…o siquiera puedes luchar por serlo…es entonces cuando el amor se sufre, se sufre más de lo que normalmente se sufre, pero…aún así, a pesar de desear no sentir nunca más, el amor es tan intenso que no es fácil de olvidar.

Y lo sé, lo sé mi pequeña alumna, ¿cuántos días y noches no he deseado cambiar esto que siento por ti?...no es digno de un maestro sentir esto por su pequeña alumna, no lo es, así de simple, así de claro.

Pero, si es tan sencillo, si la regla es tan clara, entonces…¿por qué es tan difícil cumplirla?, al menos para mí lo es.

Quizás debí evitarlo a tiempo, quizás debí apartarme en el momento oportuno, pero, ¿cómo ignorar tus sonrisas?, ¿cómo alejarme de tus atentos y nobles cuidados?, ¿cómo no verte?

Fue difícil, y lo es aún, es difícil…

-Tengo que intentarlo…esto no es bueno- me digo de nuevo.

Lo he intentado tanto tiempo…olvidarte…

Dejar este sentimiento poderoso y cruel atrás, regresar a lo de antes…cuando solo eras mi pequeña alumna.

Y no lo he logrado, quizás ya nunca lo logre…pero tengo que intentarlo.

-Kakashi sensei, buen día, ¿cómo le va?-

Me ves y saludas en medio de la calle, como a cualquier otra persona.

-¡Yo!…hum…bien-

Y de nuevo me sonríes, y de nuevo me doy cuenta de que todo lo que he pensado hacer no sirve de nada, todo este tiempo no ha servido para olvidarte o regresar a lo de antes…

-Tanto tiempo sin verlo sensei…le extrañábamos tanto…-

-Hum…-

-Bueno, se nos hace tarde, gusto en verlo, cuídese mucho, a ver cuando le voy a visitar, como usted no lo hace….-

_Y no sé qué hacer,/__ And I don't know what to do,_

_Porque nunca estaré contigo/__'Cause I'll never be with you._

_Tu eres hermosa, eres hermosa/__ You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_Eres hermosa, es cierto/__You're beautiful, it's true._

Eres tan hermosa mi adorable mujercita.

Solo con una sonrisa, una mirada, unas palabras y ya, es todo, tu mi pequeña Sakura has hecho que todos mis esfuerzos caigan y se despedacen tal cual pasa con mis ilusiones (vanas y crueles) al verte alejarte y acercarte a aquel que es dueño de tus besos, tus caricias, tus deseos, y de tus sueños…

-Hasta pronto Sakura chan-

He llegado a odiarlo Sakura…mi niña, ¿cómo puedes hacer que odie a una persona solo porque te vea o te toque?

Lo envidio, pero, también, me siento feliz cuando sonríes, cuando ríes, porque tú lo amas y él a ti y con eso eres feliz.

Soy feliz, de alguna forma lo soy porque al fin tu dulce e ingenuo corazón es feliz…y solo eso es lo importante...es suficiente…

Mi pequeña Sakura, mi niña, mi alumna, como desearía estar en su lugar, ser yo quien te amara…

Sé que incluso lo sería con solo ser libre al fin, ser libre para amarte…

Pero, no puedo…

No puedo hacerlo, no debo hacerlo…además…tu corazón no me pertenece, tus sonrisas, tus miradas, tus abrazos y tus caricias son de otro, no para mi…al menos no las que yo quisiera que fueran mi pequeña Sakura…

Tal vez mi amor es más grande que el de cualquiera, que el de él, tal vez incluso nadie te ame con esta intensidad y pureza con lo que lo hago yo…no, no es un tal vez, porque seguro estoy de que así es, de que es verdad, pero…

_Debió haber un ángel con una sonrisa en su cara,/__ There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_Cuando ella pensó que yo debería estar contigo./_ _When she thought up that I should be with you._

Eres tan hermosa mi niña de cabellos rosados.

-¡Kakashi sensei!, ¡no podría ser más feliz!, usted vendrá, ¿cierto?-

-Hum-

Te doy un si mudo y sonrío falsamente, tú me abrazas sinceramente. Te ves tan radiante y dichosa.

-¿De verdad?-

-Hum, por supuesto, ¿piensas que me perdería el día más importante de tu vida?-

-Espero y no sensei-

Me sonríes y yo igualmente te sonrío, no quiero preocuparte, eres tan feliz mi dulce e ingenua Sakura, no podría robarte la felicidad con preocupaciones…

Mi pequeña Sakura, tu maestro, tu solitario, perezoso y exasperante sensei te ama tanto y tan desinteresadamente que nunca permitiría ver que tu sonrisa se borre o disminuya por su culpa, por su dolor…

-Y por favor, no llegue tarde-

-Hum…trataré-

-Hasta pronto, sensei-

Y te veo partir, de nuevo te vas con él…

Quizás ni él ni nadie te ha de amar, ni ama como yo mi niña, no, no es un quizás, estoy completamente seguro de ello…pero…a pesar de ello…

Tu felicidad, eso es lo que más me importa. Verte feliz, contenta, es suficiente para mi triste, solitario y desecho corazón…porque te amo...

Seguro estoy que ni él ni nadie te ha de amar, ni ama como yo mi niña, pero…a pesar de ello…

-Hasta pronto Sakura chan…-

Te has ido.

Y te veo partir, te veo desde lejos, desde las sombras, como siempre te he de ver…y amar.

_Pero es hora de afrontar la realidad,/__ But it's time to face the truth,_

_Nunca estaré contigo./__I will never be with you_

Eres tan hermosa mi dulce Sakura, mi pequeña alumna, mi niña…no puedo evitar pensarlo, siempre he de amarte.

…porque a pesar de que mi amor sea tan grande, tan puro, tan sincero e intenso…a pesar de ello…

…tú nunca serás mía…

…tú nunca me corresponderás…

…ni siquiera sabrás todo esto que por ti siento…

Eres tan hermosa mi dulce Sakura.

…porque tú nunca estarás conmigo…

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola:

¿Cómo han estado?, se que han de estar esperando por el resto de mis actualizaciones, pero por un momento quise darme un tiempo para escribir este songfic, mi segundo songfic, que tenía en mis pensamientos desde hace tanto tiempo….a propósito, no sé si la traducción sea totalmente correcta, la saque de una página y la pegué, ¿qué he de decirles?, no sé mucho de inglés...jajaja soy perezosa :p.

Y es que, queridos y comprensivos amigos míos, tengo tantas historias en la lista de espera desde hace muchoooo que de vez en cuando me hacen huelga y luchan por salir, ¡son tan tercas!, ¡lo son!, incluso lo son tanto que no puedo pensar en los otros fics hasta que las escriba ¡serán tercas!, así que no me culpen, cúlpenlas a ellas XD

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer el fic, si desean algún comentario, critica, sugerencia, chiste, broma, adivinanza, o amenaza, ya saben, solo dejen un review (¿lo escribí bien U_U?), muchas gracias por su comprensión y por leer.

Dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
